Akki Hausu Demon house
by NarutoSasuke4evr
Summary: Naruto gets Sasuke and himself lost in a haunted house durring the october fest, and kakashi and iruka have to find them before spirits eat them!There'll be NaruSasu and KakaIru eventually... 0.0'
1. Into the inferno!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto... (sasuke does) -  
  
Hopefully there will be some SasuNaru and Kakairu in this one... it's a weird plot. There may be sometimes when Sasuke is OOC and i'll add a few OC characters, but like most Naruto fan fic fanatics...i believe Naruto is already paired with sasuke, kakashi with Iruka, ino with Shikamaru and Sakura with lee, and so on. The OC characters will probably just make Sasuke pee his pants (i'm so mean to him...) because they'll be...VERY SPOOKY! lol enjoy your Yaoi... and HORROR!! Please excuse my typos... (;-;)  
**  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lets go, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei is going to find us if we don't hurry!!" The blonde boy dragged Sasuke through the maze of dark walls.  
  
"why are we hidding in this place anyway? it stinks and i don't think you can see where your going!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto as he was led through the darkness.  
  
"I know where i'm going, stupid!" Naruto looked back and stuck his tounge out. "I used to train here with Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke glared. "Did it every occur to you maybe IRUKA-SENSEI IS WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" The blonde boy's ignorance was annoying.  
  
"Well, too bad i have to tell you something important!" Naruto sped up.  
  
A tingling sensation came to Sasuke's eyes, and the shangarin activated. "Where the hell are we anyway?"  
  
"A haunted house."  
  
'Kuso' Sasuke felt his back arch. "...it's not really haunted... is it?"  
  
"Yup, it's said to grant the dead permission to seek someone they yern for."  
  
'Double kuso' "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME HERE BAKA!?" Sasuke stopped running and stood dumbstruck glaring at th blonde boy. He wondered if Naruto remembered anything about his past. "the dead want me and my brother DEAD!"  
  
"Why you?"  
  
Sasuke glared, but it was so dark naruto didn't notice. "hmm... maybe because... I LET THEM DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!"  
  
"Oh... yeah that might cause some not-so-nice behavior... huh?" The blonde smiled innocently.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The two boys had run of only minuets ago, but Kakashi and Iruka already began their chase after them.  
  
The silver haried ninja lifted up his headband (a.k.a. leaf) and used his shangarin and located himself inthe darkness. Iruka hung onto the ninja's arm tightly and followed the copy ninja's lead.  
  
"Why would Naruto go in here...Kashi-kun?" (A/N: not a typo... a pet name -)  
  
Kakashi shrugged and walked on, apparently in no hurry, but then again... is he ever in a hurry?  
  
Iruka looked up into Kakashi's face and spotted (I almost wrote spooted) the glowing shangarin eye. He averted his look, but there isn't much to look at in a pitch black room.  
  
Kakashi ignored Iruka's flinching and went on searching for his students. "Hmm..."  
  
Iruka looked up... trying to ignore the eye. "What Kashi-kun?"  
  
"Sasukra-chan is still waiting at the feild for practice... i never did make it there..."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The pink haired girl sat on a rock near the pond where practice was supposed to be held. "Now Kakashi-sensei I can understand... but where's my team!?" She yelled to the sky.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Oops."  
  
Iruka heard the familiar voice of Sasuke yelling "YOU DAMN BAKA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"I think they're over there."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
sweatdrop "N-now sasuke calm down!!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him to show surrender. "We'll get out of here without your relatives coming back to kill you!"  
  
Sasuke looked bothe terrified and furious. "Your gonna get me killed, you ass!"  
  
Naruto only yelled back, not helping the situation...as usual. "Yeah? You shouldn't have been such a coward and let those people die!"  
  
"You should keep your nose outta MY buisiness!"  
  
"You shouldn't keep secrets!"  
  
"You shouldn't have survived! I wish that Kyuubi would just do us all a favor and kill you! You annoy the hell out of me, and everyone else!"  
  
Naruto stood in the dark, hurt by his partners harsh words. "Yeah well..." his voice trailed off, and he couldn't think of a good comeback.  
  
Sasuke realized he had just done what he hated most about Sakura. Made naruto collapse... almost to tears. "Naruto..."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"You had it coming, you big dummy!"  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to..." Again, he couldn't finish his sentance.  
  
"So why did you drag me over here?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something... but it's not true anymore."  
  
Sasuke looked at the ground in shame. "Then... can i still know what it was?"  
  
"no."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
**OMG!!! What was Naruto going to say?!  
  
Kuso... I wish I knew what he was gonna say... ;-;  
  
O.O - you don't know what the story will be about!?  
  
(o.o) - I said it was a work in progress...  
  
T.T - no, you didn't.  
  
(0-0);;;;;;;;;;;;;; - I meant to say it was a work in progress... But nick, never fear! that is the beauty of... CHAPTERS!!!  
  
T.T- i want to know... WRITE!  
  
(0.0) - yeah, anyway... i'll update soon. **


	2. Fork in the road

**heheheheee!! CHAPTER DOS!  
lol Yes, Anonymous reveiwer... POLKA DOT, I agree, Sasuke is being horribly paranoid!  
but you never know... maybe he... helped ITACHI! lol  
spooky... you never know! But I do! and he didn't!! oooo really spooky!  
T.T just WRITE!!!**  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Naruto sat on the ground glareing at sasuke, not quite knowing what to say at this point.  
  
Sasuke sat next to him. "Hey... look... i didn't mean it..."  
  
Naruto growled and turned his head away from the raven haired boy.  
  
"I said I didn't mean it! You could at least say something!"  
  
Naruto grunted. "I don't have to say anything to you."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Kakashi and Iruka sat watching the two boys, sasuke trying very hard to apoligize without really saying sorry, and Naruto, being very...blind (like he is with poor Hinata-san)  
  
Iruka looked at Kakashi. "when do we take them back to training?"  
  
Kakashi grinned (although it's hard to tell with that mask hiding his face) "I'm hungry, how about ramen, iru-chan?"  
  
Iruka looked at him confused. "But naruto and--"  
  
"Let have some fun, ok?" Kakashi winked and headed toward the exit. Iruka quickly followed him.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Look, I didn't mean it... your just so... stupid sometimes..." Sasuke looked at the boy sadly. "ok?"  
  
"No. And i'm NOT stupid!" Naruto snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Oiy... you just don't get it, do you?" Sasuke was getting annoyed, thinking about how he'll have to apoligize (and loose his too-cool-for-you reputation) if Naruto can't take a hint.  
  
"I guess I don't...I mean I am stupid!!" Naruto yelled. His eyes watered up again but he hid his face in his knees so sasuke wouldn't see him crying. He couldn't show any weakness, especially in front of the enemy.  
  
Sasuke looked at naruto. "You do know i can tell your crying, right?"  
  
"I'm not c-crying!"  
  
"Yes you are...hey, it's ok..." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back.  
  
"D-dont touch me...!" Naruto tried to move away from sasuke.  
  
"Hey dunce. I'm just trying to help you! geez!" Sasuke began to feel intimidated by the boy's resistance. He wrapped both his arms around Naruto.  
  
"W-what are you doing...? Let go!"  
  
"No, I don't have to." Sasuke smirked.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Kakashi and Iruka sat at the ramen bar (anybody know what it's called, i forgot 0.0') eating. Iruka was on his 3rd bowl of ramen.  
  
"Damn, Iruka! you sure are eating alot of ramen today..."  
  
Iruka shrugged. "I guess i'm just hungry!"  
  
Kakashi grinned. "I wonder how our boys are doing...?" He sat with his feeet propped up on the table, his chair tipped to one side, while reading his book, Icha Icha Paradice.  
  
"You shouldn't read that, kashi-kun... It's bad!" Iruka snatched the book from kakashi's hands.  
  
"Hey...I need that!" Kakashi tried to wrestle it away from Iruka, but Iruka sat on the book before kakashi could grab it.  
  
"You really shouldn't read Jiraiya's stuff! he's a pervert!" Iruka waved his finger in Kakashi's face.  
  
Kakashi smirked. "Wow, Iru-chan... your right! Oh and by the way... sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Heh" Iruka suddenly felt a pain shoot up to his spine. Were was it coming from? He looked to kakashi, and the silver haireed ninja had his fingers stuck into Irukas butt. Iruka let out a screech of pain.  
  
"I t-thought we were going t-to not do t-that in public... heehee...?"  
  
Kakashi pulled out his fingers. "Your right, I did say that..." Kakashi snatched his book back. "Anyway. Want any more ramen?"  
  
Iruka shook his head. "i'm not hungry anymore..."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him. "Lay off you jerk!"  
  
Sasuke smiled. He wasn't sure what was making him do it, but he was feeling...odd(cough-aroused-cough) the more Naruto pushed him away.  
  
Naruto glared suspisiously at the smiling boy next to him. "Why are you smiling, Sasuke? H-hey... why are you looking at me like that...?"  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's blue eyes.  
  
His intoxicating blue eyes.  
  
Sasuke shook his head, as if he were trying to shake the lust out of his mind.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Before we forget completely...  
  
Sakura decided to go home after and hour of waiting, and on her way she ran into Lee-san!  
  
"s-sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Hello Lee-san!"  
  
Lee blushed. "Don't you have training right now?"  
  
Sakura grunted. "My team deserted me."  
  
Lee got a wonderfull idea. "Do you want to go get ice cream, since you don't have training...?"  
  
Sakura smiled brigthly. "Sure! let's go!" She and Lee (hehee that rhymes) made their way to the ice cream shop. A perfect place to go for Lee's first date!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
**HEHE!  
I wrote another chapter!! 0.0' even though it's still a cliff hanger. Maybe chapter 3 will be a lemon... actually i think it will!! Thank you for all the reviews on chapter 1!! They are like ramen, they give me inspiration and energy!! thanks, and now that KakaIru scene (however tame it was)made me intensely hungry. I must go have ramen now!  
  
T.T finish the story!!  
  
anime fall I will!! I will!! Just I need to watch MAD TV!!  
  
T.T that stinks... hurry up, Whit!! **


	3. Finale!

**Ok, i've gotten soem reviews that are telling me what i'm doing wrong. Remember how i said... "reviews are like ramen"? Well, they're also like Chi. Good Chi is praise and Bad Chi is flamers! Plus, I've got really horrible self esteem... so that review might put a damper in the pace of this story...**

**I never review like that, for 2 reasons.**

**1)It's sooo mean!!**

**2) I have nothing to write with but notepad** **(yeah the HTML creator) which doesn't include SPELL CHECK, plus i can't download anything but AIM so thats a no to spell check. Why do i not get angry at spelling errors is because i'm not the only one without a fancy pants computer with spell check luxuries!!**

**And another thing, I said in chapter 1 that the characters might seem ooc... because it's hard to control them! Also, i have to write in the A/N's because it bothers me not too!!**

**Now that this has been said... please enjoy Chapter 3.**  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, unmoving as they tried to avert his own.  
  
"H-hey! quit it, Sasuke!! I don't like that look your giving me!" The blonde could almost feel his control slipping away. "S-sasuke...Snap outta it..."  
  
Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto.  
  
"Hey! why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Sasuke continued his torute.  
  
"Quit it you weirdo! your staring at me...like...like...Kakashi does to Iruka!! It's scary!!"  
  
"I'm doing it on purpose... your still clueless..."  
  
A light went on inside Naruto's head. "you... like... iruka-sensei!?"  
  
(anime fall) Sasuke glared disgusted at Naruto. "EW! no!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head trying to force the digusting images of iruka and himself from his mind. "I don't like Iruka-sensei... ok?"  
  
"Why not...? He's nice!"  
  
Sasuke winced. "Gah... ok, what i'm hinting at is: I like someone, and I was staring at them!"  
  
Naruto let out a sigh, that sounded relieved. "Oh! I thought you were staring at me! Who else is in here though?"  
  
Sasuke could feel himself loosing his cool, very quickly. "You obviously don't get it..."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
Sasuke moaned. 'why do none of my hints work?! I bet I could say it straight out and he wouldn't get it...'  
  
Naruto looked confused. "What...?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "I'd give anything to know!!"  
  
Sasuke hestitated. "I dunno..."  
  
Naruto stuck his face right up to Sasuke's."Please tell me! I can keep a secret"  
  
(A/N: Wouldn't it suck if I stopped writing right here?)  
  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but Sasuke moved back with him. Naruto went to open his mouth, but Sasuke's tounge entered it. Naruto's tounge tasted like ramen, and it was a big surprise to Sasuke when he first tasted it.  
  
Naruto quickly tried to pull away from the boy wrapping his arms around him. He hit his back on a wall and was trapped.  
  
Sasuke was feeling more and more aroused every minuet, and he soon began to undress Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke.. we shouldn't be doing this..." Naruto never ceased to whine, even when reseiving immense pleasure.  
  
Sasuke smirked and had Naruto down to his boxers amazingly quickly.  
  
"It's c-cold.. Sasuke!"  
  
"Here i'll warm you up." Sasuke began to rub Naruto's back.  
  
"Quit it, Sasuke! We really shouldn't be all lovely-dovey like this! We're two GUYS!"  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke licked naruto's face. "Gah! You taste like beef ramen!"  
  
"I wanna try!" Naruto licked his own arm. "Hey, it's true... yum!"  
  
Sasuke glared at him and scrunched up his face. "You seriously have a fettish for ramen..."  
  
"NUH UH!!" Naruto stuck out his tounge at the boy leaning over him.  
  
"Fine, you don't. Whatever." Sasuke started taking off Naruto's boxers.  
  
"HEY! No fair! Your turn!"  
  
Sasuke stopped. "My turn for what?"  
  
"You turn to be freezing!" Naruto quickly began taking off Sasuke's shorts and shirt.  
  
Sasuke tried to resist Naruto, and the two boy wrestled on the floor, fighting over dominance.  
  
Soon, they were both in thier boxers holding onto eachother, Naruto biting Sasuke's arm.  
  
"You have...blue dog boxers, Naru-chan?"  
  
"Well, you have orange fox boxers!!"  
  
The two boy's looked away, their faces bright red. Sasuke burst out laughing.  
  
Naruto jumped at the sound of this rare occasion. "Why are you laughing...?"  
  
"Just think... how many guys can talk about what they have on their boxers?"  
  
"How many guys WANT to talk about that?"  
  
Sasuke tickled Naruto, for the main purpose, it wasn't very fun to laugh all alone.  
  
Naruto, as usual, took this the wrong way. Naruto backed away, and Sasuke who was leaning on him, fell on top of the small boy under him. Both the boys faces turned redder than apples.

"How much ramen do you eat...? You still taste like it."

Naruto tilted his head. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Well, it's better than you tasting like toilet water, I guess..."  
  
"If you want to do this again... you'll have to develope a craving for ramen..."  
  
"I can manage."  
  
Sasuke had both their boxers off and was making his way down.

"Sasuke...what are you doing...?"

Sasuke gave him that blank stare that he almost always has. "what do you think i'm doing, dunce?"

Naruto growled at him. "I'm not a dunce!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Even in the middle of making love, you are still trying to out-do me, huh?"

"Making what?"

"We are having sex, do you know what that is??"

Nauto nodded "Yup thats when two people--"

"Ok, good. I trust you."

"Hey! Wait a minuet! You were talking about me earlier!?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yes...who did you think I was talking about...?"

"That little girl over there."

"What little gi--"

"...me..."

Sasuke saw a shadowy white figure in the corner of the room he and Naruto now lay in. His face turned pale.

"She says her name is 'Kuuru' I think."

"...Hai, Naru-chan..." the little girl nodded.

Sasuke's veins popped out of his head. 'he's MY Naru-chan, not yours you scary little ghost girl!'

"Are you mad Sasuke?"

"Yeh. Fine. Put your clothes on, dunce."

"We're not going to finish?"

"It's done. I'm already bored."

Naruto went to go put his pants on. "Hey... Sasuke! Where'd you put my clothes!?"

"I didn't take them...Where are mine...?"

The little spooky ghost girl ran away, carring Naruto and Sasuke's clothes "ehehehehee"

The two boys looked at eachother then ran after the little ghost.

-----10 minuets later-----

Sasuke ran in and out of doors trying to catch up to the girl carring off his clothes. (he has his boxers on and so does Naruto!)

Suddenly everything turned bright. He looked around, shook his head and ajusted to the light. He was outside, right by the ice cream shop.

"Wow... that is a big haunted house..."

"Hey Sasuke! I got Kuuru to give back our clothes!"

Sasuke and Naruto froze. Why you ask? Lee and Sakura were just leaving the ice cream shop.

"Hey Sakura... aren't those people in your training group?"

Sakura screamed. "NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED WITH SASUKE!?"

Everybody in a mile radius heard that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
**omg... poor Sasuke and Naruto!! hehehehehe**

**I'm so evil to them... Oh well... THe lemon was interrupted... so i'll do another one later... that might be the end of this story though. They aren't going back in the Akki Hausu, so i think it's over... Besides i want to write a one shoter KakaIru next!**

**YAY!! Arigato Reviewers!!**

**iw00t! **


End file.
